Damon Queens
"People shouldn't have to worry about living, they should just live. I'd like to help that, if I can." General Information Age: '18 at the time he turned (23 at game time) '''Occupation: '''Tailor and Armorer '''Physique: '''5'7" and 135 lbs, he's not physically all that intimidating, having an average physique. '''Appearance: '''Auburn hair and yellow eyes, the most striking thing about him is the tapetum lucidum that mutated in his eyes when he turned ghoul, giving them a reflective appearance when he's not wearing his sunglasses. '''Current Whereabouts: '''Most of the time he can be found in his shop, The Queens Garment which he built into one of the old warehouses in Goodneighbor. '''Family: ' * Miranda Queens (Mother) Diamond City * Jacob Queens (Father) Deceased * Samantha Queens (sister) Diamond City Statistics and Favored Gear 'Favored Weapons: ' * Colt .357 magnum pistol note: only once fired in actual combat to protect another '''Level: 15 Backstory Damon Queens was born on the southern part of New York, on what remains of Long Island in Queens. It’s actually how his parents got their name since they didn’t actually have a family name beforehand, it having been lost somewhere down the line. His family left there when he was rather young, concerned about the supermutants coming north from the Capitol Wasteland. They wandered for quite a while, losing Damon’s father Jacob to Raider attacks in the process, until they stumbled upon the commonwealth and set up shop in Diamond City. They were welcomed rather warmly, if with some suspicion due to growing concerns about the institute. This was largely due to Miranda Queens skills as a tailor and a practiced armorer, skills that both of her children were expected to inherit and to which Damon took to like a fish in water. They moved in and shared business with the Fallons who owned the only real clothing store in Diamond City and things were good for a while. Damon made a few friends in the schools but as a teenager his best friend was a ghoul named Michael Graham. Mike was alone in Diamond City, a retired Minuteman soldier, and only had Damon really to keep him company. So when anti-ghoul sentiments started to rise, Graham found himself hiding in the Queen’s household more often than not. It’s not something that the matriarch of the family much liked, and she was openly vocal about her distaste in ghouls and regularly threatened to have Graham kicked out whenever she found him in their home. Damon wouldn’t have it though, having sympathy for the ghoul. Things only got more and more violent as time went on though, and Graham began to fear for the future the more and more ghouls were attacked in the street. On one night he came to Damon, saying his house had been broken into and there was talk of an expulsion being considered and he wanted to leave Diamond City. Damon told him that they could go out and try and find some place for him, but there was no way that Damon was going to let him go alone. Michael told him no and tried to leave without him, but Damon was stubborn. He stole some of his mother’s armor and her .357 pistol, brought up from New York, and left that night to follow Graham out of the city. They’d nearly gotten out of the Boston area, heading north, when they found themselves in the crossfire of a pack of feral ghouls and raiders. They ran, Graham doing most of the fighting while Damon hid and took pot shots at the ferals but mostly not hitting anything. They got separated while fleeing, and Damon tried to seek refuge in a nearby house only to fall through the rotted floorboards into the basement below. He was unconscious for a while, having been injured in the fall, and when Damon finally woke up it was to complete darkness and pain. He couldn’t stand long due to a pain in his ankle and even if he could he couldn’t find his way out in the darkness anyway. He was trapped down there for nearly a month, surviving on the food he brought with him and a puddle of water he fell into at some point, growing sicker with every day as he realized that the entire place was filled with a radioactive fog. There were days he just slept through and days where he screamed himself hoarse, hoping that someone nearby would help him. But he also noticed after a while that the darkness had begun to retreat and eventually the darkness of that hole was almost as visible as an overcast day. He kept looking, kept screaming, even as his skin flaked and his hair fell out, until eventually someone finally came. The scavver that saved him was also the one bearing the unfortunate news that all ghouls have been banned from Diamond city after a mob took to the street. Damon at first didn't see how that had effected him until a cracked mirror had proved true what he'd been denying the last week: he was a ghoul now, and could never go home. Damon had to see the city for himself, look for his friend himself, but he never even got that far having run into the new Mayor’s brother John and a group of ghouls before he could even make it to Diamond City proper. John said he was heading towards Goodneighbor with the others, where he hoped they could make a new life and invited the newly turned Damon to come with. Damon didn’t quite like the idea of wandering around by himself and he knew he’d just get himself killed if he searched for Graham on his own, so he agreed. It’s been five years since then and nothing much has changed, though he’s now working for the newly minted John Hancock instead of the much less pleasant previous mayor. Notes * Generally low opinion of himself, often anxious, but kind to people * Gets attached really quickly to people, slow to let go * Is very protective of his friends, trying to protect them in the only way he knows how: quality armor * Has an ongoing agreement with all trade caravans that pass through Goodneighbor to bring him Ballistic Fiber * Perhaps because of having turned ghoul in complete darkness, has mutated into developing tapetum lucidum in his eyes, resulting in near perfect dark sight * Also resulted in light sensitivity, so he’s uncomfortable in the daytime without sunglasses and gets regular headaches * Feels indebted to John Hancock for helping him get to Goodneighbor (plus everything that followed) * Has killed on only one occasion protecting his boyfriend from Raiders, and the event still haunts him Fashionista damon 1.jpg Damon ask meme01.jpg Damon winter wear.jpg Cutsie damon.jpg badass damon oh man.jpg|Damon being his most intimidating in the dark, showing off them shiny eyes damon ask meme03.jpg|Damon with all his closest friends Damon baby im so sorry.jpg|During the days before Hancock took over Goodneighbor, those days were hard on him damon as a kid.jpg|Baby Damon Category:Ghoul oc Category:Monstersanosa Category:Post War Ghoul